


Over the Waterfall

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Ad Astra [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is having a bad couple of days, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, J'onn's dading from a distance, can you tell I've been reading Honor Harrington?, divergence from episode one, part of my attempt to add Astra wherever she fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Before Flight 237, the DEO agents were under observation. So is their savior.





	Over the Waterfall

Kara swoops, spinning high through the air before dropping down low, to trace a course two floors below the top of the nearest skyscrapers. Skyscrapers. The name humans gave the building still seems pretentious – the buildings are, at most, a few hundred stories high, if that - but it is impressive enough an achievement for a civilization without any form of countergrav.

She’s headed towards a fire, three blocks away and closing rapidly. It’s big, far bigger than the kitchen and campfires she had to practice on. Not sure if her freeze breath can put it out – Kal-El has, but she hasn’t practiced in years, not like heat vision, which is useful on an almost daily basis. Switches to x-ray as she approaches, to check for anyone trapped before she -

To say Supergirl gets shot down by the DEO may be in and around the area of an overstatement, with tendencies towards hyperbole and exaggeration of the material facts. The events, as they transpire, are more a series of stop motions, each half a second delayed where they should be continuous than anything terrestrial in origin.

They shoot. She pauses midflight to take in dart that's appeared in her shoulder. It hurts. It shouldn't. Nothing hurts her. Nothing can hurt her. But this hurts. They continue shooting. She flips and begins to fall.

They move in to pick up her body almost as soon as it hits the ground, four hurrying forward, another two keeping an eye on the perimeter while the last contacts their transport. The snipers are packing up, job done when they get taken out. Silently, the lookouts first. The muffled thumps of their bodies collapsing disappears into the background noise of the city. There's a scream from four blocks away. Kicked out by bouncer.

Point team goes down just as easily. They catch sight of nothing more than a blur.

 

Astra returns to the ground gently and approaches her unmoving niece. Doesn’t bother checking on the combatants once they’re down and unarmed. If they live, they live. If they don’t, it’s no mites on her hexacampa.  
“Little One …” She taps kryptonite darts, then hisses at the burn. “Now what do we have here?”

 

 

Alex has been freaking out, more or less quietly, all day since the decision to bring Kara in was finalised. She locks herself in the lab to work it off, if only because the gym has windows and she has a reputation to maintain. She makes a breakthrough with a problem that has been bugging her for months, and loses track of time. Only finding out that the capture team is MIA second hand, hours after the fact, does nothing for her blood pressure, or for workplace safety. Luckily, they have a new batch of rookies, nearly finished training, so Hank locks her in the gym with them and makes a mental note to give them time off when things have cooled down.

Vasquez has found some anomalous kryptonite emissions leaving the city, dated to time of probably intercept  
Extrapolated, using all available data and enough processing power to, the flight path has only one logical destination. (There are, in fact a multitude of places it could lead to, any number of warehouses, abandoned summer homes, caves and underhangs, but only one location that makes sense.)  
Just because all the facts line up doesn’t mean he has to like it. Fort Rozz was not quite as abandoned as the military thought. And now it holds one of the people he considers part of his extended family.


End file.
